


Asking For It

by TwistedDuck



Series: I will not give up and I will not give in [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDuck/pseuds/TwistedDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverting back to canon slightly. Cas has returned to the cage and let Lucifer ride him topside. Lucifer wants revenge on you for tricking him into swapping you with Sam when you knew you could escape. This is what happens when the opportunity for that revenge arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...And I Walk Straight into This Mess of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing for this reader insert series? Honestly I keep trying to but then another idea pops into my head.

You woke up to the bite of cold metal snapping shut against your wrist. You pulled on the handcuffs locking you to your bed before turning to look at your fiancé.

“Oh you have to be kidding me! Seriously Sam? Cuffing me to the bed?” but Sam ignored you and continued packing his duffle for the hunt him & Dean were heading out on. 

“Samuel Winchester you answer me right now!”

“You're staying here (Y/N) and if this is the only way to make sure you do then so be it” With that he bent down, kissed you goodbye and walked out your bedroom door; locking it behind him.

Sam had become suffocatingly protective since he found out Cas had returned to the cage and allowed Lucifer to ride him topside. The day Lucifer came clean about his presence, he'd told Sam about the many ways he intended to make you pay for tricking him and escaping the cage. From that day on you'd been on bunker lockdown and you were going stir crazy.

You let out a growl of frustration before reaching into your bedside cupboard for a hair pin. A few minutes later and you'd jimmied the lock open and were free to throw on some clothes and tackle the bedroom door. 

Every door between you and the garage had been locked to hamper you catching up with the Winchesters in time. Only after trying every vehicle in the garage did you realise that Dean must have tampered with all their engines so they wouldn't work. The Winchesters were determined it seemed.

Screaming in frustration, you picked up a nearby empty beer bottle and threw it against the wall. The resulting explosion of glass was highly satisfying. You continued to throw any bottle in your vicinity (empty or full) until all your energy dissipated and you were left crying on the floor by a pile of broken glass. The temptation to do something stupid with said glass was overwhelming. The only thing that stopped you was the knowledge of how much it would hurt those who loved you if you cut yourself again.

For the next few days, fear gnawed at your insides and your appetite was nonexistent. The boys messaged when they could but you felt useless stuck back at the bunker.

One week later, you were still alone and couldn't take it anymore. You'd barely slept or eaten. Moreover, you had become worryingly close to cutting again and decided that just going out for a short walk would help clear your head and do you the world of good.

How wrong could one person be? As soon as the bunker door closed behind you, two demons slammed you against the wall, pinning you there.

“You know Crowley will be pissed at you for this right?”

“Maybe but we don't work for Crowley anymore, we work for Lucifer”

‘Shit’ was the last thought that went through your head before one of the demons struck you hard in the face, knocking you out cold.

The next thing you knew, you were stripped to your underwear, surrounded by demons and strapped down to a table. 

“Okay, before we start, my safe word is Christo”. All the demons flinched in pain but someone laughed in the corner, just out of view. 

Cas, or more importantly Lucifer wearing Cas, stepped forward and gave you a little wave. 

“Oh (Y/N), I have missed you”

Ignoring Lucifer, you spoke to your friend instead “Cas, if you can hear me in there, whatever happens now is not your fault. If I don’t live through this, help Dean help Sam to cope please, I…” but whatever you were about to say was lost when Lucifer snapped his fingers and you were instantly gagged. 

“Blah, blah, blah. Soppy sentiment is so boring. Oh and Cas knows exactly what is about to happen and no matter how hard he fights, nothing he does can stop it. And when Sam and Dean try to save you, I'll kill them too. Very slowly and very painfully, and it'll all be your fault. Well now we're all on the same page, let's get this party started”

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Lucifer touched his fingers to the top of your head and burning white hot pain shot through your body. 400 miles away, Sam Winchester dropped to his knees clutching his head and screamed.


	2. Someday You'll Ache Like I Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have stayed home.

Dean was instantly at his side.

“Sam! Sammy! What's happening? Dude talk to me please.” But Sam merely curled further into himself, moaning. Dean grabbed his face, lifting his head to lock eyes with him. “Sam, answer me for fucks sake. You're scaring me little brother”

“I…I don't know” Sam stuttered out.

“What do you mean you don't know?”

“I mean I don't know Dean, okay? It felt like every nerve was on fire”

“What, like the cruciatus curse?”

Before Sam could even answer, a slashing sensation made him grunt in pain. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal the number 4 scratched into his arm. 

\-----------------------

Lucifer finished cutting “4” into your arm and stepped back to admire his handiwork. You looked at him confused . “Oops sorry forgot to say, thanks to the whole soulmate thing, I can use my grace to make sure Sam suffers an echo of everything you go through. Just giving Sam our address for when he wants to join us. 

You swore into your gag. 

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Lucifer lent his ear towards your mouth mockingly, so you head butted him. It hurt like a son of a bitch but you didn't regret it. 

Despite the throbbing in your head, you smiled sweetly at him when he pulled away. 

“Oh now that was a big mistake sweetheart and don't forget you just brought this on Sam too” With that, Lucifer plunged his hand into your abdomen and wrapped his fingers around your soul. This wasn't the first time Cas had gripped your soul but that time was to save you from Lucifer and although it still hurt like fuck, you understood why it had to happen. However this time Cas was Lucifer and he was clearly enjoying every second of your agony. Every time you began to pass out from the pain, one of his minions would slap you awake again. 

After what felt like days but was actually hours, he released your soul. Bending down, he licked the tears from one side of your face. “Delicious, all that pain and despair. Poor Cas disagrees but like I said, there's absolutely nothing he can do about it so he should just” he touched his fingertips to your sternum and began to walk them down your torso “relax” he paused to lock eyes with you “and enjoy the ride.” He punctuated the end of the sentence by brutally grabbing your sex. 

You screamed out and desperately tried to pull away but you were strapped down too tightly.

“What's wrong (Y/N)? I've had Sam, Sam’s had you, why not make our beautiful triangle complete?” 

You shook your head and continued in your vain attempt to pull away. You could cope with pretty much anything but not this, please anything but this. You knew it would destroy everyone if Lucifer did that whilst wearing Cas. 

His phone rang and he let go of you to answer it. Saved by the bell, for now.

“Castiel’s phone. Who may I ask is calling?”

“Lucifer you son of a bitch, is this you?”


	3. Just You Try to Hold Me Down, Come On, Try to Shut Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy reader

Dean had spent the last few hours sat helplessly watching whilst his brother writhed in agony on a motel bed. 

It had taken every ounce of his strength to get Sam into Baby and back to their room. Sam helped where he could but the pain was too intense to do more than allow himself to be dragged. 

At long last his suffering had finally subsided and Sam had passed out. 

“Well Lucifer you dick, are you behind this?”

“Behind what Deano? You mean this?”

Lucifer slammed his hand back into your chest and squeezed your heart. Sam shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Lucifer healed you and Sam collapsed back down. 

“How are you doing that?”

But Lucifer just ignored him, produced a small blade and began to carve the word “HASTINGS” into your stomach. 

Sam’s eyes shot open and he pulled his shirt away to reveal the bloody mess of letters on his stomach. 

“Whatever you're doing, stop it now! You hear me”

“But we’re having such a good time, aren't we (Y/N)”

Dean's face paled and he nearly dropped the phone.

“Dean what is it, what's wrong?” Sam sat up wincing.

“You still there Dean? Its rude to ignore people you know. Especially when you called them. Oh Dean? Deano? Oh well”

Sam was reaching for the phone when a slash appeared on his wrist. 

“Let her go Lucifer”

Sam’s head shot up and he suddenly realised why Dean looked so wan. 

“No but I will let you all have a little chat”

Dean hit speaker on the phone and held it so Sam could hear too. 

“Lucifer, what is this?” Sam demanded.

“Words are so boring, why don’t I show you?”

He snapped the gag away from your mouth and you took your first deep breath in hours.

Lucifer slashed your other wrist but you held back your scream of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “Shall we try that again (Y/N) but with a little more feeling this time”

He stabbed a blade into each wrist before slowly dragging them up your arms, causing you to cry out against your will. What made you break down and sob though was Sam's shout of pain on the other end of the line.

“I'm so sorry Sammy” you whimpered. Blood was flowing fast now and you hoped your death would break the spell at least but at the last minute Lucifer healed you.

“Ah-ah-ah, no quitting yet (Y/N), fun’s just getting started now Sam and Dean have joined our little game. Basically boys, due to the whole soulmate business I can manipulate the connection between these two lovebirds so that (Y/N) here is my very own Sam Winchester voodoo doll. Everything I do to her Sam gets a diluted version of. If you want it to stop you just have to come find us. I've given you the first part of our address. I'll update you every few hours but remember the longer you take the more fun we have.”

“Lucifer, please let her go. You can have me instead, just let her go” Sam pleaded. 

“Tempting but no” 

You heard Sam swear as Lucifer cut the call. 

“You pathetic asshole. You might be the devil but Sam and Dean are the Winchesters” You beamed at him and sang “You're gonna lo-oose.”

Lucifer smiled sweetly at you. “Finished?” With a click of his fingers, your bonds were undone and you flexed your arms and legs to try and ease some of the stiffness out of them. 

“Get up and face the wall. Don't try anything; you'll only make things worse for Sam”

You moved shakily to your feet and did as you were told; resisting the urge to fight the demons who were waiting for you as they chained you up.

Lucifer ran Cas’ hands appreciatively up and down your body causing you to shudder. 

“You have a choice” he breathed into your ear. 

“If it's to vomit or not, that's becoming less of a choice the closer you stand to me”

He grabbed you by your hair and slammed your head into the wall. He growled and did it again, causing your vision to swim. “Keep laughing Cas and I'll make sure she's a vegetable by the time they get here” 

“Don't you dare stop laughing Cas. Fuck this assbutt” Lucifer slammed your head again, knocking you unconscious. 

A bucket of ice cold water was thrown over you, bringing you sharply back to reality. Once the shock had passed, you desperately tried to catch the any dripping down your face; you couldn't remember the last time you ate or drank anything.

“Oh you're thirsty, how rude of me. Here lets sort that for you”

Lucifer clicked his fingers releasing you from the chains. You collapsed to the floor and curled up into yourself. The lack of water and the constant battering meant your head was pounding. 

You heard another snap of his fingers and a large troth of ice water appeared. You knew where this was going.


	4. But Now My Friends are Acting Strange

Sam’s head hurt. Dean was trying to get him to take painkillers but refused to dull his pain when he knew you were suffering far worse. 

Him and Dean had been searching for every address that started 4 Hastings. There were thousands. Even searching Cas’s GPS failed as Lucifer’s grace blocked the signal.

They were driving back to the bunker to search for a locating spell when Sam suddenly started to choke. Dean swerved Baby onto the verge, killing the engine and turned towards his little brother as he began to cough up water. 

“No, no, no” he muttered as soon as he could draw a breath, shaking his head in despair before he began to wheeze and sputter again. 

Dean sat there helplessly trying to comfort his brother, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of what was happening to you all alone at the mercy of Lucifer and his demons. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and quickly swiped it away; determined to stay strong for Sammy. 

“Dean, please keep driving” 

“No way dude, not when you're drowning next to me”

“But I'm not really Dean. SHE is though. Ple…” Sam was cut off by the sensation of being submerged in ice cold water again. All he could do was grab Dean’s shirt and try to communicate his desperation for him to keep driving. Dean shook his head, more out of defeat than denial and started to drive towards the bunker again, trying not to flinch at every pained gasp escaping his brother.

“Why....won't...he...just…stop…” Sam panted out half an hour later. He searched for his phone and rang Cas’s number. As soon as he heard Lucifer answer he was begging him to stop.

 

“Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I thought you said you'd never beg. I'm so disappointed in you. But okay, I think you're right, she's hydrated enough by now” 

Lucifer ended the call. He grabbed you by your sopping wet hair and hauled you back over to the shackles on the wall where his demons secured you again. 

You were exhausted and desperate to pass out but Lucifer was having none of it. He stood behind you, pinning you to the wall with his body and chained your neck so the side of your face was pushed against the wall. He kissed and bit your jawline.

“Hostages. Don’t. Want. Tea.” You growled out. 

“Are you sure?” He slid one hand down into your panties and one into your bra. “We could have so much fun.” You scoffed.“Okay, fine, I could have so much fun. After all that's what counts here; my fun. You're my little puppet to do with what I want. So if I want to do this” he rammed 3 fingers into you, causing you to scream “then I will.” He twisted his fingers, sticking his nails in and ripped his hand back out, pulling your underwear down at the same time. You felt blood trickle down your leg as you cried out. 

“Didn't you like that? Too vanilla for you huh? Maybe you'll prefer this.” He began to run his hand over your behind. 

“No Lucifer!” The voice wasn't yours but Castiel’s. You prayed it wasn't a trick. “I'm so sorry (Y/N). I can't hold him long but I will not let him violate you any further” Cas said as he pulled your underwear back up. He felt you flinch at his proximity. “(Y/N) I would never touch you like that”

“Way to hurt a girl’s feelings” you half sobbed, half laughed out. “Cas, can you free me or at least break the link between me and Sam” 

Cas stepped into your line of vision and shook his head sadly. You continued to look at him and let out a small, sad sigh. “There you are” He looked at you confused and you smiled back at him. You laughed at his ‘Cas’ face; God you'd missed it. “Now I can really see my friend. I know you're in the same meat suit but I can see the differences now”

He gave you a quick apologetic hug and started to back away.“(Y/N) he's regaining strength, I'm so sorry.” 

You sniffed and nodded, savouring the last few seconds with your friend. You closed your eyes and awaited the inevitable. You didn't have to wait long as a knife started carving into the back of your leg. Lucifer was pissed and you were damn sure you would be paying the price.


	5. Made My Bed, I'll Die In It

The boys were finally back at the bunker when Sam cried out and blood began to seep through his jeans. Dean rushed to his side but Sam ignored it and continued with the locating spell. “You're fucking kidding me”

“What? What is it?” Dean looked to where Sam was pointing. You were only 40 miles away at an industrial estate they'd passed on the way back to the bunker. “Sammy don't”

“Don't what Dean? Blame myself for the fact I could have and should have rescued her nearly 3 hours ago?”

“We could have Sammy. This isn't all on you. And how were we supposed to know Hastings was a building, not a street. 4 must the floor she's on.” Sam went to argue but Dean cut him off. “Think of it this way though, he won't be expecting us for hours. We can surprise the bastard now.”

Sam didn't need anymore convincing, he was halfway to the door before Dean realised he'd moved. Dean caught up with him, grabbing his arm to pull him back. “Dude you gotta let me treat that leg first” 

Sam shook him off and kept moving. He didn't get far before his back felt like it was on fire causing him to cry out.

“Sammy!”

“My…my back”. He lent against the wall whilst Dean pulled his shirt up. A bloody, red welt glistened across Sam’s lower back. As he stared, Sam screamed and another appeared and another.

“Son of a bitch! You can't go anywhere with this going on.”

“Dean, please, we have to….aaaah. I'll lie in the…fuck…back whilst you drive. I can't just….aaaaaah….sit…..motherfucker…here” Four new wounds had appeared on Sam’s back but he steadied himself and headed towards the Impala. Dean had no choice but to follow.

“You're a stubborn bitch, you know that right? She won't thank you for not looking after yourself”

Sam just shrugged and let Dean help him into the back of Baby. “I'm coming sweetheart” he muttered as the engine started.

They'd barely been travelling more than five minutes when Dean pulled over and turned around holding a bandana.

“Dude I'm sorry but you're gonna have to bite down on this, I nearly crash every time you cry out”

Sam nodded, opening his mouth so Dean could shove the cloth in. “Always love an excuse to shut you up”

Sam just rolled his eyes and motioned at Dean to set off again. 

Now he wasn't being distracted, Dean could safely floor it. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up at the edge of the estate. 

Sam thankfully hadn't felt the echo of being whipped for the last ten miles. He sat up gingerly and removed his shirt and tee. Dean was horrified by the sight that met them.

“Sammy I'm cleaning and dressing that before we go any further. And you are taking some painkillers otherwise you’ll be useless in there”

“Fine just be quick about it”

So he scooted over and let Dean nurse him; getting more and more fidgety with every passing minute. Finally Dean passed him some Tylenol, whiskey and a clean shirt. “Let them take effect before we move”

“Fuck that, they can take effect whilst we walk to the building”

With that Sam was out of the car and loading up with weapons. Dean shrugged and followed suit. 

They were picking the lock of the Hastings building when they heard you scream and Sam collapsed against the wall clutching his arm.


	6. Watch Me Break and Watch Me Burn

Lucifer removed the hot branding iron from your arm and admired the devil horns shape he'd just burnt into your flesh; it was still smoking.

“Just want to make sure Sam knows who you both belong to. Even when you're dead, I'm making sure you both come with me. That'll be when the fun really starts”

Lucifer had chained you up like a dog when he finished whipping you. Whilst he continued to monologue in the corner about how great he was, you managed to unscrew a rusty nail from the floor, stabbing your wrist hard enough to draw a lot of blood. You set to work painting the angel sigil on the wall. You were nearly done when you realised how silent it had suddenly gotten.

“Now is that anyway to treat your host?” He walked over, grabbed your bleeding wrist and snapped it so that the bone was protruding.

Your scream was deafening. Lucifer kicked you in the gut and you rolled onto your back clutching your ribs. He continued to kick and beat you until you were coughing up blood.

“Oops, too far” he lent down and healed your wounds 90% of the way. 

Sam had been halfway up the second staircase when his wrist broke. Not as seriously as yours but it still hurt enough to make him lose his footing and nearly fall if Dean hadn't been there to catch him. Dean dragged him to the closest landing and held him whilst he suffered the repercussions of Lucifer’s attack on your body. Finally the violence stopped and Sam felt himself being healed a little. He started to walk when the cuts began to sear on his shoulders, waist and back. 

 

Lucifer pulled you back up and chained you spread eagle against the wall. He gagged you tight enough to cut the sides of your mouth every time you screamed and used a knife to clumsily cut your underwear off; licking the fresh blood away as you struggled. He'd just cupped between your legs when he roared in anger and a blast of bright light temporarily blinded you.

When they reached the forth floor, they snuck up to the main doors. Dean made the angel banishing sigil whilst Sam looked on horrified at Lucifer using Cas’ body to assault you. Sam knew his patience was running out and the sight of Lucifer grabbing your sex was too much. He was through the door before Dean even finished triggering the spell. Sam hastily covered his eyes and ran towards you as soon as it was safe to do so. 

You felt someone come up behind you and two rough hands touched the back of your neck. You tried desperately to pull away but they held firm and a familiar voice in your ear cooed “Sh baby it's me, it's Sam”.

Meanwhile, Dean was fighting Lucifer’s demons. “Little help here Sammy”

You stilled and let Sam undo the gag. “I'll be right back, I promise” 

You were tied so tight you couldn't turn your head far enough to see what was happening. All you could do was tense away whenever the fighting drew near. At long last the room fell silent apart from two sets of footsteps which were approaching you. Against your will you began to violently shake and pray to whoever was listening that it was the Winchesters. 

The metal collar was removed from your neck and a hand on your chin turned your face to their direction. 

“Sammy” you sobbed. And then you fainted.

“Always had a way with the women Sammy”

“Shut up Dean and help me get her home before he comes back”

The boys made swift work of the locks. Dean removed his jacket and handed it to Sam to wrap around your naked form. Sam tried to lift you but the pain it caused his back was too much. Reluctantly he handed you to Dean to carry; now he had you back he just wanted to keep you in his arms but he knew time was of the essence. 

You stirred a little in the Impala, mostly just to curl further into Sam who was nursing you in the back seat. 

.............................................................................................

“MOTHERFUCKER” You didn't fully wake up until you were back in your own bed and the boys was cleaning your wounds. 

“Morning to you too sweetheart” Dean laughed 

You were laid on your stomach whilst Sam cleaned your whip marks and Dean dealt with the branding. 

“You're worse than Lucifer, you two” you groaned as your injuries stung with the continued cleaning. Both men froze. “Guys quit with the silent conversation, it's deafening”

Sam got up and left the room. Your heart sank. Sam had never walked away from you before. All the pain and misery of the last 48 hours were nothing in comparison to Sam’s abandonment. Tears started to fall down your face and soon you were heaving with the effort of the sobs. 

Dean shouted for Sam and he came running back in. He was next to your side and running his fingers through your hair in seconds. “Hey, hey what's up? You're okay sweetheart, you're safe now”

You shook your head “You're…you’re mad at me. You hate me now don't you” Sam seemed genuinely perplexed by your comment. “You walked out; you're angry because I didn't stay put and I caused you and Dean so much pain and trouble. And now all I'm doing is joking about it when he really hurt you…I…I’m so sorry”

“Calm down, please, I just went to get you some water. We injected you with really good stuff so we can't actually understand a word you're saying; its all one unintelligible slur. Sit still and I'll go grab the water” He tried to leave but you gripped his wrist, refusing to let go. 

Dean chuckled at your determined yet unfocused expression. He finished wrapping your arm and headed to get some dinner started. 

You did your best to look at Sam but he continued to swim in and out of focus. “Stop moving” you slurred. 

“Baby go back to sleep. You're okay. I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise”

You stopped fighting your eyelids and slipped back into a peaceful oblivion.


	7. 'Cause I Love You for What You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff to wrap it all up

Next time you opened your eyes you were greeted by the most beautiful sight in the world; Sam’s smiling face.

“W…water” you rasped out. He reached over and handed you some. You took a thirsty glug and passed the bottle back. “Thanks”

“You're welcome” He laughed at the relief on your face. “Yes, I can understand you again”

You patted the bed next to you and moved up to let Sam lie down. He looked exhausted. He hesitantly lowered his back to the mattress, hissing in pain as he did so. 

“I'm sorry you're hurt Sammy. I didn't intend for any of this to happen. I just had to leave the bunker, I was going crazy in here. I swear I was only going for a quick walk. Lucifer had two demons stationed outside the front door. They jumped me before I had a chance to do anything. I…I….I just couldn't stand the suffocation any longer. I was going frantic…and…and…Jesus I stink!” Sam looked at you confused. “I mean I really stink Sam! I need to shower like yesterday!”

You started to push your way out of bed, groaning with every movement. When you were finally upright, you swayed and nearly went down again. Sam caught you just in time. 

“Baby, you haven't eaten anything in days. Just hold on, I'll grab you something and then I'll help you shower, okay?” You nodded, letting him sit you on the side of the bed. 

When he left the room, you looked down at your bruised and battered body. The boys had clearly tried to clean you up a little bit, the blood between your legs was gone for a start. You winced at what Sam might think about that. 

“(Y/N) did he…” Sam had come back and was watching you inspect your injuries. You jumped at being caught. Sam took your flinch as a yes. “That son of a bitch! I'll..I’ll kill him and Cas for letting that happen”

“Sammy” you reached for his hand whilst he paced up and down the room. “Sam. SAM!” Sam stopped and looked at you; shoulders shaking in anger. “He didn't let it happen.” Sam quirked his eyebrow at you. “Cas stopped him. He took back over before it got too far. And he's sorry for what he did Sam but now he's as trapped as you were with   
Gadreel. We have to save him” 

Sam just marvelled at you. “How is it you can forgive anyone anything but you're so hard on yourself?” 

You just shrugged. “Dunno but I do know my stomach’s about to eat itself”

“Shit, sorry” He handed over the protein shake he’d been holding. 

You wanted to chug it down but knew you had to take tiny sips to make sure your stomach didn't reject it. Once you'd finally finished, Sam supported you to the bathroom and sat you on the closed toilet seat whilst he ran a bath; pouring in plenty of bubble bath. 

“I'm not a child Sam, I can have a shower” You stood up to prove your point but your legs went from under you. He caught you again and sat you back down. “Fine. But if I'm stuck having a bubble bath, you're coming in with me”

Sam shrugged and stripped. You winced at the cuts, bruises and whip marks covering him. He bent down, kissed you softly on the lips, and smiled sadly at you. “I'm okay. Honestly, I am”

When the bath was finally full, Sam climbed in first to check the temperature before helping you in. You settled together in the soothing water; your back to Sam’s chest; his arms protectively wrapped around you. 

Despite your reassurances, Sam still seemed tentative about touching you too much. You rolled your eyes, grabbed his hands and placed them on your breasts.

“I'm good Sam, I promise. And I've missed you” You smiled up at him and winked. 

“No (Y/N). Not until you've healed more” You pouted. “Still no. Now move up so I can wash your hair” 

You did as you were told. Sam fingers were so sensual in your hair you practically mewled under his touch. 

When he finished rinsing your hair, he gently ran a cloth over your back and neck before passing it over for you to the parts he couldn't reach. The water was starting to cool and get rather grimy looking by now, so Sam helped you out, wrapping you both in fluffy dressing gowns before helping you back to your room. 

Whilst you'd been bathing, Dean had snuck in and changed the bedding so you had clean sheets to crawl into. He’d also placed a mug of tea by the bed.

“I should get tortured more often” you laughed. 

Sam playfully slapped your ass before pulling you into his arms, “Don't you even think about”

You drank your tea whilst Sam found you both clean nightwear. 

Ten minutes later, you were the little spoon to Sam’s big spoon. Safe, warm and happy. Well, almost. Sam felt your sigh.

“We’ll get him back (Y/N)”

“I know we will Sammy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw all the chapter titles are Hole lyrics. Sorry I can't stop the song quotes


End file.
